


Sweep me off my Feet

by memesonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, And titles, Basically, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance has a huge muggle family, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), and is like, and is like dang, and writing, but basically, but then he sees keith, dang, i miss my family, i'm sorry in advance, idk - Freeform, no one asked for this, that boy is cute, then goes to, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: Basically a Harry Potter au no one asked for but I love Harry Potter and Voltron a lot so I made this???????????????????????????????????????????? idk dudes.**Keith has been sitting on his broom, hovering a little off the ground of the quidditch field. He could hear the loud cheers and yells from the two opposing sides but he couldn't pay attention to that right now. He had to keep an eye out for the snitch. Keith thought he saw something gold in the corner of his eye but something else caught his attention a couple feet in front of him. A boy from the opposing team was falling. Without a second thought Keith quickly flew over to the falling body. Keith lifted his arms off the front of his broom and caught the significantly taller boy. He was beautiful. He had tan skin and short brown hair. His dazzling blue eyes were half lidded when he looked up at Keith. "Dang. You're hot and all but you're going to have to do a lot more than sweep me off my feet if you wanna get with this." The boy said, pointing to his body.





	Sweep me off my Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's famioli does speak spanish, everything spoken in spanish will be italicized except for like lil pet names and small stuff. Also comment or something if you see a problem with the story or some of my spanish!!! Thanks

# Lance's Letter

Lance was home playing tag with his siblings when he got his first letter. “Get back here!” He screamed as his fast little brother, Cesar, skillfully weaved his way around scattered toys, bikes and random things the family left in their yard. Lance practically skidded to a stop when he saw his 12 year old sister, Mia, running behind a bush. He ran towards her and reached to touch her back. “Tag!” He screamed. Mia pouted and turned her chubby face to look at Lance. “How’d you find me?” She yelled and Lance just giggled and ran in the opposite direction. He crouched behind the garbage bin when someone squirted him with a water gun. His cousins were pointing water guns at him from behind the recycling bin. “Who’s it?” Valentina asked. Valentino shot some water at him again. “Yeah!” The two 8 year olds were twins and one wasn't expected. Aunt Carla wasn’t very creative so she just named the boy Valentino, just like the girl Valentina. The family just calls them A and O sometimes. “Woah-woah woah.” Lance said, putting up his hands in surrender. “Mia is. And she’s angry. So we gotta be careful. I think we should team up.” 

The two identical twins looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. “Okay. Team.” Valentino said and the two of them lowered their green water guns. Lance gave them a big cheeky smile and peeked above the trashcan to see Mia chasing their cousin Agnes. Mia was too slow and stomped her foot in anger when Agnes stuck her tongue out and kept running. Lance popped up behind his and his cousins hiding places. “They’re back here!” He yelled and sprinted away from the two 8 year olds. “Lance!” They yelled in unison but it was too late. Valentino was tagged. He turned to see if his sister was still there. “Let’s get him.” she said and helped O up. If you tag one of them they are both tagged, it was either that or they didn't play at all. They both chased after Lance who was already out of the breath but still running around the yard. “Hey!” Cesar yelled from the porch. No one stopped running. “Lance, Mama needs you!” He yelled louder. Lance stopped and looked back at A and O, a wide smirk on his face. “Okay, okay. Sorry guys. I gotta go see what mama says.” Lance explained with fake sympathy. Several heads of his other cousins and his siblings popped up behind their hiding places. “Awwww.” A few of them said in disappointment. “This isn’t the end!” Valentina Yelled “We’ll get you!” Valentino finished. Lance smirked as he walked into the over-crowded house. He kissed his Tia Carla hello when he walked into the living room, seeing her holding Baby Abril while they watched Elena of Avalor. Tia Carla looked up. “Your mama’s in the kitchen.” She said with a slight british accent. She hung out too much with british people, it was rubbing off on her

Lance nodded and walked into the kitchen to see a chubby woman with dark brown ringlets of hair framing her face. She was wearing a blue dress and an apron with flour covering the whole thing, you could barely see the pink fabric under it. She looked up from the pieces of paper she was reading and Lance could see her beautiful big blue eyes that stood out even more against her tan skin. “Mijo.” She said, a frown on her pink lips. “Yes mama?” He said and sat down on the counter across from the island. “Have those boys at school been bullying you again?” She asked, her thick spanish accent laced with concern. “No mama.” He said, swinging his legs. He looked down. “Not since _the incident_ ” 

The incident happened when Lance was in 5th grade. He was new to school, and London. He was born in Mexico, then his family moved to America when he was really young to ‘get better opportunities’ his mama said. He was raised only speaking Spanish, then when he turned 3 his mom sent him to a spanish speaking preschool but the teachers recommended that he should learn how to speak english too because it would be hard for him to learn when he gets older if they decide on staying in america, and they were planning on staying there. Lance’s mama and papa had bought a small house in a poor and mainly spanish-speaking neighborhood in california. They had 4 kids and one on the way but they were happy in their little home. Mama opened a shop on the corner of the street and worked there from 5am to 6pm. She would make tortillas from scratch so they were fresh and yummy by the time she would sell them. She would work all day and come home and teach her children english. She didn’t even know how to speak english but she didn’t give up. She learned while teaching. A year later Xeno would teach the family English. Everyone would gather in the living room after dinner and listen to Xeno. He was the oldest kid and he went to a school where they taught english. Mama had been taking care of baby Cesar so she had to focus more on him and not so much other things. 

The only one who couldn’t attend the family meetings was Papa. He worked all day and sometimes into the night. He’s a strong man who loves his family. Sadly, he had to work most days to provide for his growing babies and his wife’s store. Sundays were his only day off and he would do nothing but go to church and hang out with his family for the whole day. He would help Xeno, Rocco, and Lance with their ties for church in the morning and he would dress Mia in cute frilly dresses. Cesar just wore onsies, but they were always clean and nicer on Sundays. Papa would kiss mama in the morning while she made eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast and then he’d drive them all to church in his big green truck. The paint was chipping but everyone would fit if they squished together. After church they would come back home and change out of their church clothes then they’d play in the yard. Papa would wrestle with Xeno and Rocco while Lance would sit out with Mia and color since they were too little to be roughhousing. Everyone would speak english monday through saturday to get used to the new language. On Sundays they spoke Spanish so their Papa would understand what they were saying. At night when Mama and Papa thought all their kids were asleep they would talk about having more kids. Mama wanted at least two more but Papa wanted three or more. 

This was their routine for the next two years. When Lance turned four his mama told him and the rest of the family she was expecting another baby! 

Nine months later Mama was struggling to hang up clothing on a clothing line. Lance told her to sit down and he got a step stool from the kitchen and he hung up the clothes for her. Mama smiled as she rubbed her giant tummy and watched her baby boy do the work. He was already growing up so fast. Xeno was playing catch with Rocco and Mia was teaching Cesar how to color inside the lines over by the fence in the shade of a tree. The proud mom could stay there forever just watching her family.

The moment was ruined when she heard something pop. She felt a liquid rush down her legs. She yelled in surprise. Rocco and Xeno turned to their mama, startled looks on their faces. Lance had fallen off his step stool he was so scared. “Xeno!” She yelled, her hands on her stomach. _“Go call Papa- tell him it’s happening.”_ She said in spanish. Almost 30 minutes later Papa pulled up to their house in his truck. He rushed out of the car and told all the kids to get in the truck. Xeno, Rocco, Lance, Mia, and Cesar all sat in the back seat. Cesar sat on Xeno’s lap. Papa carried Mama bridal style in his arms and sat her down in the passenger seat. Papa drove to a big hospital, is was a different one from where Cesar was born in. This one was huge. Papa parked the car and he and Xeno helped mama inside. Lance Mia and Cesar all followed. 

Mama had signed in because Papa couldn’t read english. The doctors told her something and she became angry. She was led into another room where the kids couldn’t go. When she walked by Lance heard Mama tell Papa _”They can’t get me a room right away because we’re immigrants and we aren’t citizens.”_ Lance furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Xeno. “What’s a inigrante?” He asked. Xeno sat down across from Lance and handed Mia her coloring book that they brought from home. “You mean inmigrante, an immigrant,” Xeno corrected the 5 year old. “It is a person who comes to live in a different country than they were born in.” Lance got even more confused. Why couldn’t his mama get a room just because she was born in a different country? She was going to have a baby. Doesn’t she need a room? 

A couple hours later Papa came out of the doors and told his children to meet their new baby brother. They all gathered around a super small room and looked as mama held a small baby in her arms. “Meet Luis.” She said in a hushed voice as if she was scared to wake the small baby. Lance smiled widely and looked at the babies small face. He couldn’t wait to play with his baby brother.

A couple months later the big family packed their things up and drove to mexico in a u-haul truck. Lance cried. He liked his house and his life in america. He didn’t want to leave it. Mama hugged lance and explained that they would be staying with her family in mexico and that he’d meet the rest of his big family. They would start a new life and he’d make new friends. When Lance and the rest of his family finally arrived at their new house he saw that there were almost 20 people standing in front of their new house. Lance met his Tias, Tios and all of his primos he didn’t know that existed.

Mama and Papa didn’t have anymore babies.

The summer of his 10th birthday mama told the family that papa had been promoted and would work in London. Her, papa and her kids would all be moving to England. Lance didn’t want to leave his family.

A few weeks later the rest of the family explained that they would move with Mama and Papa too. 

The whole family moved into the same neighborhood in London and they all started their new life. Lance’s new house had two floors. He had the smallest room and had to share with Cesar, Mia, and Luis. When he found out they would be having bunk beds he immediately called top bunk. Rocco and Xeno shared a room and Mama and Papa got the biggest room. Papa started his job right away and mama explained that she would be able to stay home and take care of the house until she could find a job. Every night Lance would help mama cook. He learned a lot of her recipes by heart. A month later Lance started school.

“Lance McClain?” The teacher called. Lance got nervous and answered, “Aquí, I-I mean…. here.” The whole classroom erupted into laughter. The next few boys that were called answered by saying, “heere.” They dragged out the e like Lance did. He had barely spoken english for the last couple of years and his accent was very strong. Lance looked down and fiddled with his brand new pencil his Mama had bought him as good luck. He heard a surprised yell from one of the boys on the other side of the classroom. Lance looked up and saw one of the boys had fallen on the ground and his chair continued to move out of the classroom, except no one was pulling it. The boy sat on the ground, he was on the verge of tears but he kept his eyes trained on the moving chair. The whole classroom erupted into chatter. Lance didn’t talk to anyone but he laughed at the boy on the floor.

One day, toward the end of the school year he was sitting at a table on the playground. He never played with anyone so he just sat and watched under the shade of a big tree in the courtyard. He didn’t mind. He got to watch a pretty girl play jump rope with her friends. She had pale skin and shimmering blonde hair. Lance thought she was beautiful. Lance was tore out of his thoughts when he noticed a boy with blond hair, a boy with curly brown hair and another boy, the boy who made fun of his accent at the beginning of the year, walk up to him. “You really think Jessie will ever like you?” The curly haired boy asked and the other two laughed at Lance. “Like she’d ever like some dirty immigrant. You can’t even speak english.” He taunted. Lance could feel his blood boiling under his skin. “Go away.” He said and got up to move. Mama always told him never to start a fight or say anything mean to anyone, no matter what. “What? Are you scared? Or can you not understand?” Lance was about to turn and walk away before one of the boys grabbed his arm. “You know what? I learned something. Can you tell me if I get it correct?” He asked. Lance tried to yank his arm away from the other boys but they were bigger and taller than him. Lance didn’t stand a chance. “Tu madre esta perra.” The curly haired boy said. He absolutely butchered that sentence but Lance understood he what he was trying to say.

At that moment he didn’t care what his Mama told him. He wouldn’t let someone else make fun of his mom after everything she’s done and put up with for her family. Lance wiggled in the boy’s grip but it didn’t make any difference. He was stuck. Lance stood there, staring at the brown haired boy in front of him “AH.” The boy holding Lance’s arm yelped as he was pushed to the ground by a giant branch. Lance looked back at the boy who was on the ground, covered in leaves. He was holding his stomach where he had been hit. Lance’s eyes widened. He looked up to the tree who was now waving its branches around. It was almost as the tree had a mind of its own. Lance watched as the branch hit the other kid in the legs. The curly haired boy started to run but a skinnier branch wrapped around his legs and he fell to the ground. One of the bigger branches of the tree started to spank his butt. Lance laughed as he watched the boy struggle.

That was the incident. No one knew how that had happened. Back into present time, Mama was looking at Lance with big intense eyes. A big man who had to duck under the doorway to prevent hitting his head walked in. He had brown eyes, short brown hair, a pointy nose and really tan skin from working in the sun all day. Lance’s papa walked over to his mama. He had to slouch a little to wrap his strong arms around his short wife’s neck from behind. _”What’s that?”_ He asked. His voice was deep but still somehow sweet. Mama looked at her husband and showed it to him. _“You tell me.”_ She held out the pieces of paper and he took it in one of his hands. He stood up straighter but kept one hand on his wife’s shoulder. _“Serena, what the hell is this?”_ He asked after reading it. Mama looked up, her eyes still soft. _“Honey, I don’t know. I’m sure it’s those boys at school still bothering Lance.”_ She said. 

Papa nodded saying something under his breath that Lance needs to learn how to toughen up. _“I wanna see!”_ Lance said and held out his hand. His mama shook her head and took the papers from her husband, folding them up and tucking them in her apron. “No, they aren’t important.” She explained. Lance pouted but his Papa came over to Lance, raising him up off the counter. “Papa!” He giggled, _“I’m too big to be carried.”_ Lance squealed. _“No you aren’t! You're so tiny.”_ His dad said, a big laugh booming through the room. He raised Lance into the air once again. _“Ignacio! Be careful.”_ Mama yelled as she watched her baby boy almost hit the ceiling. _“I know, I know.”_ He said as he walked out of the room, putting Lance over his shoulder. 

Papa put Lance down as he looked around the yard outside. The rest of the family had stopped playing tag and started riding their bikes around. Xeno was the only one who wasn’t racing bikes. He was standing off to the side, flirting with a young british girl. Xeno was tall and skinny, he had dark skin like his dad’s, he had a long nose and pointed jaw. His long hair almost covered his brown eyes. A big mischievous smile spread on his face as the girl wrote something on his arm. He pointed finger guns at her before walking back to the yard. _“I’ve raised you well, son.”_ Papa said as Xeno walked in to yard. Xeno smiled and raised his skinny eyebrows a couple times. He didn’t say anything as he walked into the house, almost tripping on his own long legs. Lance watched him before turning to his Papa. _”I’m gonna go play.”_ Papa nodded. _”Wear a helmet.”_ Papa reminded. Lance nodded as he walked to the other side of the fenced in yard. He went to his blue bike and frowned when his younger brother walked up to him. Cesar was two years younger than lance and was already almost as tall as him. Lance had already inherited the nickname ‘shortie’. “What did Mama want?” he asked. Lance shrugged and snapped his bike helmet on. “I don’t know. She just talked to Papa and that was it.” Lance said as he mounted his bike. Cesar did the same. “That’s weird.” Cesar said and Lance nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it is.” Lance agreed as they joined the big group of family who started racing down the hill.

The next morning Lance woke up really early. He yawned and sat up in his bed. He heard arguing in the hallway. He got up and climbed down the ladder to reach the floor from his bunk. He put his ear to the door. _“Why the hell does this letter come to us? How do they know where Lance sleeps?”_ He heard his papa whisper yell. _“I don’t know!”_ A woman’s voice was heard along with a crinkle of paper. _“They sent four this time. I don’t know what this means.”_ Lance turned around and saw his older sister walking towards him. She looked just like mama except her hair was longer and her eyes were brown. “What are they talking about?” She asked. “I dunno.” Lance lied before pressing his ear to the door. Mia did the same. _“Should we take him to the leaky cauldron?”_ Mama asked and he heard his Papa sigh. _“I’m petty sure that’s a bar my Comp’s go to. We aren’t taking our 11 year old son to a bar.”_ He said. Mia squinted at Lance knowing they were talking about him. “What did you do?” She whispered. “Nothing!” He whispered back. _“Well, the letter says if we have any questions to take our son and go to the leaky cauldron and show this paper.”_ His mama said. He heard his papa give a frustrated groan. _“Okay, okay. We’ll take him later.”_ Lance and Mia kept quiet until they could no longer hear footsteps.

Mia turned to him so fast she hit him in the face with her curly hair. Lance coughed, he inhaled a long piece of hair. “Why are they taking you to a bar?” She demanded and Lance crossed his arms. “I already told you I don’t know!” Mia squinted at him like she didn’t believe him. “I don’t.” Lance repeated, dragging one of his fingers over his heart. “Cross my heart.” He said and Mia’s eyes softened a little bit. “Okay, but you have to tell me what’s happening right when you find out. Lance nodded quickly. Mia yawned a little and pat her shorter brothers head. “Okay, I’m going back to bed. She crawled back into her bunk and cuddled into the comforter. Lance climbed the ladder to his top bunk. He couldn’t go back to sleep. He sat on his bed worrying until the sun rose and everyone started waking up.

After eating breakfast his mama told the family they would be staying home with Tio Paz and Jamie while Mama and Papa took Lance somewhere. Mia and Lance shared a knowing look and he nodded slightly. He wished he didn’t have to go because Tio Paz and Jamie were so cool. Tio Paz worked with Papa but Jamie was a doctor and he always told cool stories about people who had come into his office.

The whole family went into the livingroom to watch TV, Xeno had to leave because he was working at the grocery store today. Rocco left a little later to go work at the library. A little before noon Tio Paz and Jamie walked into the McClain’s small house. Jamie was holding benny, their 5 year old adoptive son and behind the two men was Esperanza, their adoptive daughter. Everyone kissed the uncles hello before Mia and Esperanza left to go talk about boys or something dumb like that. Luis and Benny started playing some game the 5 year old and 6 year old had made up. Lance was the only kid left. “Mama, I’m hungry.” Lance said. It was almost Lunch and he was a growing boy, he needed his food. “We’re going somewhere where you can eat.” His mama said before turning to her brother and his husband.

The grown ups talked for a couple minutes before Mama grabbed his hand. Most kids his age would be embarrassed to have their parents hold their hands but he loved his mama so he didn’t care. “There’s turkey and stuff in the fridge so just make sandwiches for them. Also, Cesar is allergic to peanuts so don’t give him anything like that. And Luis is lactose intolerant so go light on the cheese, And make sure Mia gets enough to eat she hasn’t be-” Papa had to almost push her out the door so they could get going. Papa opened the door of their new minivan for Lance and his mama. Lance got in the back seat while mama and Papa were in the front. Mama turned on the radio and she and Papa talked as he drove. Lance wasn’t listening to their conversation, he was too busy singing along to the song that was playing and watching the cars drive past them. When they parked his mama held his hand as they all crossed the street. Mama stopped in front of an old dirty building, holding the paper up. “This is the address.” She said and pushed open the door. Lance looked around before moving closer to his Mama’s side. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. There were people sitting at the tables and people standing next to a bar. 

As they walked past a few men on the edge of a wooden table Lance heard one of them say “Muggles.” Lance didn’t know what that meant. Maybe it was a grownup cussword. His mama ignored the stares and walked right up to the man behind the bar. Papa followed. The man was polishing a few drink glasses and he had a toothpick in between his teeth. He looked up and but the glass down. “What can I do ya for Miz?” He asked. He had a thick british accent and his breath smelt like smoke. Lance wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything. “I um, I got a letter in the mail.” His mama said and pulled out a square envelope from her red purse. She set it on the table. The man took the letter in his dirty hands. “Ah, You got a wizzer.” He said and looked down at Lance who grabbed onto his mom’s light pink dress even tighter. “Wizard?” He asked, his voice small and shaky. Mama pulled Lance closer as she noticed the people around them look at Lance. “Yes. You see, this has to be a mistake. There’s no such thing as wizards.” When she said this it seemed to anger a few of the people around them. “Now, now Miz. Hogwars doesn’ make mistakes.” He chuckled but saw the serious look on their faces and his smile faltered

“Ah, I think you should talk to the Minter of Magic, Yeah? Follow me.” The man came out from behind the counter and led them upstairs. Papa followed behind Mama and me. He led us into a big room where a woman was sitting behind a big desk. “Minter, These are a few muggles wit’ a wizzer son. They have some questions.” He said. The woman raised her head. She had wavy brown hair that was pinned back and her brown eyes lit up. “Oh! Okay. Thank you John.” She said and stood up. She was wearing a black dress with a red lion pin above her heart.

“My name is Hermione Granger.” She said and held out her hand. Lance’s mom shook it and turned to her husband who nodded to tell her he understood. He shook her hand. “And you must be Lance.” She said and held her hand out to the smaller boy. Lance shook it. “I am the MInister of Magic of the wizarding world.” She said. Mama stared at her with wide eyes. Papa looked at her and grabbed mama’s hand. _”What’d she say?”_ He asked. Mama turned to him, keeping her head down and repeated what Miss. Granger said in spanish. Lance’s dad looked at his wife and shook his head. _”This joke has gone on for too long, we’re leaving.”_ He said and turned away. _”Sir, if you would please take a seat. It is important that you hear this.”_ The lady said in perfect spanish. Lance looked up at her with fascinated eyes. She was holding a stick of wood up to her throat. She looked down and met Lance’s gaze. She winked at him. He blushed and looked away.

Lance’s dad turned around and stared at the woman. They all sat down. There were three chairs but Lance didn’t wanna sit there. He sit on his mom’s lap. Miss. Granger sat down behind the desk, keeping her wand to her neck. _“I know this is surprising.”_ She said. _“But it is quite possible for two muggles, non-magic people, to have a child that is capable of performing magic.”_ Mama looked and papa and they shared a look of concern. She held her son close. _“No, our son is not magic, there is no way.”_ She said and Miss granger turned to Lance, a small smile on her face like she knew something he didn’t. _“Has something ever happened that you can’t explain, when you got upset or too happy?”_ Lance looked at his mama with big eyes. _“The incident.”_ He whispered. She nodded and looked back at Miss.Granger. His mama ran her fingers through Lance’s wavy hair. 

_“Let’s say he is a…. Wizard.”_ Lance’s mom said and looked at the woman. _“What would happen to him?”_ She asked. Papa turned to his wife. _“You can’t actually believe this woman Serena. What are you thinking?”_ He said. Mama turned to him. _“I’m thinking it is the only way to explain things that have been happening.”_ She snapped. Lance had never heard his mama use that tone of voice. 

Papa looked at her for a moment before leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms and seemed to be more interested in the wood floor than the conversation. Miss. Granger leaned forward, setting her chin on her free hand. _“You would send your son to Hogwarts. It is the best school for young witches and wizards to learn how to use magic.”_ Lance noticed a ring on her finger. She must be a Mrs. not a Miss. Lance’s mom started to talk about money so he leaned against her chest, thinking. He was a wizard? Why weren’t any of his siblings wizards? What kind of magic could he do? If he went to a new school would he make friends? Would people make fun of his accent? Would people dislike him because his parents weren’t magic?

Lance must have been thinking for a long time because his mama ruffled his hair to get his attention. “Mrs. Granger is going to go eat lunch with you while papa and I talk, okay baby?” She said. Lance nodded and stood up off his mama’s lap. Mrs. Granger walked from behind the desk and grabbed a book before walking around to Lance. “You hungry?” She asked. “Mhm.” Lance said and she smiled, showing him to the door. Before Lance walked out he turned to his parents who were talking in hushed voices, his papa was mad. Lance turned his back to them and walked out of the room. Mrs. Granger led them to a table near the back of the building. “Chicken nuggets and fries, and um, spaghetti.” She ordered. The man walked away, writing their order in a language Lance didn’t understand. “How did you know I like chicken nuggets?” He asked curiously. Mrs. Granger smiled. “Your mum told me.” She said and Lance nodded. “Oh.” He said. She took a sip of her coffee that had somehow just appeared in front of her. “Are you a wizard, Mrs. Granger?” Lance asked and she chuckled a little. “Please call me Hermione.” She said and set her coffee down. “But no. I’m a witch. Wizards are boys.” She explained and Lance nodded. “Do you like being a witch?” Hermione smiled a soft smile. 

“Are you nervous?” She asked. Lance’s freckled cheeks turned a bright red. “Oh no, don’t get me wrong. It’s okay to be scared.” She assured. “My parents weren’t magic either. I remember when they told me I was a witch I was so nervous. I wondered how could I be magic? Would people make fun of me because my parents were muggles? But then I realized that I can’t help who my parents were but I could help what I knew. So i did my research.” Hermione said and held out a book. _Magic for Beginners_ Lance took the book and flipped through the pages. He saw there were pictures of animals and people. He liked picture books. He handed the book back to her. Hermione shook her head. “Keep it.” She said and Lance smiled widely. “Thank you.” He said. Their food came and Lance couldn’t help but smile the whole time. 

 

He was a wizard. He could do magic.

When Lance was on his last chicken nugget his parents sat on each side of him. His father put his arm around him and Lance offered him the chicken. He shook his head and Lance shrugged, plopping it in his mouth. He leaned against his Papa’s side. “We made a few calls and I think we will be able to send Lance to Hogwarts.” Mama said and Lance smiled widely and Hermione clapped her hands together. “Oh! That’s great! If you would like, you can come in tomorrow and I can show you where to buy his supplies?” She offered. Mama nodded. “I can do that.” She said. “Okay, I will have to go write it in my schedule! I am super excited.” She said and stood up before she turned to Lance. “I’m not sure if you were listening when I said this but you can’t tell anyone but family that you are a wizard.” She said and he nodded. She smiled and shook hands with Lance’s parents. “It was nice meeting you two. I will see you tomorrow.”

Mama and Papa both held Lance’s hand while they walked to the car. When the got in the car Mama handed Lance his new book and he opened it to the first page. Written on it was ‘This book belongs to Hermione Granger’ Under that with different handwriting it read, ‘And Ron and Harry’s’ Those must have been her school friends. Lance started to read the first chapter which was about wands. When they got home Lance unbuckled his seatbelt and got up, excited to tell everyone about how he was a wizard. He grabbed the door handle but it was locked. He yanked it a couple times before he turned back to his parents and his mama looked at him. “Don’t tell anyone yet. We’ll tell your siblings first. We have to wait till the Tio’s leave.” 

Lance was sad he couldn’t tell his Tio’s and cousins but he was still able to tell his brothers and sister. “Okay mama!” He said and his papa unlocked the door. Lance ran inside the house. “Hi Tio’s!” He said happily When he ran into the house. “Hey hey, slow down hot shot.” Tio Paz said from the couch and Lance immediately started to walk. Jamie turned around to look at lance, he spotted the book in the smaller boys hand. “What’cha got there?” He asked and pointed to the book. Lance panicked. He couldn’t tell them he was a wizard. “Um-Um.” He looked around nervously. “A book!” He squeaked before sprinting upstairs. He ran into his room and saw that Mia, Rocco and Esperanza were all in it too. “Hey guys.” He said and climbed up to his bed, hiding his book under the pillow. 

Mia watched him and narrowed her eyes. “Well?” She asked. Lance turned and saw that his brother and sister were sitting on Mia’s bed with their eyebrows raised. They both had the same expectant look on their faces. The McClain’s had the best expressions. Lance nervously looked at Esperanza and back at his siblings. “I um, I can’t tell you.” He said and Mia’s eyebrows slowly furrowed. “You said you would tell me!” She exclaimed and Lance pouted. “I know. I’m sorry but mama said she’d tell everyone later.” He exclaimed, feeling bad that he couldn’t tell them right now. “Okay but if you’re lying I’ll get payback.” Mia mumbled and Lance smiled widely. “You got it!” He said cheerfully and climbed down to play Sorry with the three of them. After a couple of hours of playing a lot of different board games Tio Paz and Tio Jamie had to leave. Everyone kissed them goodbye and Mama said that they all get ready for dinner. 

After about thirty minutes everyone was sitting around the table. Lance sat next to Mama and Mia. He was eating some mashed potatoes when his brother Rocco came in. He was wearing a white button up shirt that was too big for his skinny torso. His black pants were a little too small for his long legs. _“Sorry I’m late.”_ He said. He quickly kissed mama’s cheek and sat down in the empty seat next to papa. _”Okay, now that everyone is here.”_ Mama said and set her fork down. _“Lance, Papa, and I would like to make an announcement.”_ Everyone put their forks down except Rocco who was stuffing his face with peas. Papa elbowed him. Rocco looked up and smiled shyly. _”Sorry”_ He grumbled and set his fork down. _”Okay, there is no easy way to put this. Lance is a wizard.”_ She said and everyone except Papa, Mama, and Lance started laughing. The laughter died down once they saw their parent’s serious faces.

 _“Wait what?”_ Rocco asked.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is volfrickentron so hmu if u have any questions  
> Mijo means my son  
> Aquí means here if u didn't catch that  
> and tio and tia are uncles and aunts


End file.
